¿Porqué tenemos que decir adiós?
by AlynBi
Summary: Narra la historia de Ashton Cullen (nueva integrante de la familia Cullen) y su enamoramiento hacia una de las personas más prohibidas para ella, Alec Vulturi.
1. Jacob

Recuerdo escuchar su voz desesperada pidiendo ayuda, recuerdo escuchar latir su corazón rápidamente, recuerdo intentar abrir los ojos para ver su rostro... Lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera pasado ayer. Pero hay una cosa que nunca podré recordar... Su rostro. El rostro de la persona que me salvó la vida y que permitió que Carlisle me transformara en vampiro.

-¿Otra vez te atormentas con aquello?-preguntó Edward entrado a mi habitación sin mi permiso.

-Te he dicho que no utilices tu don conmigo-lo miré con mala gana.

-Carlisle jamás te dirá quién era-arqueó una ceja.

-Pero tú sí-le sonreí pícaramente, él rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Carlisle no se lo ha dicho a nadie y sabe como esconder sus pensamientos, lamento decepcionarte hermanita-rodé los ojos.

Edward se fue y suspiré, como desearía poder saber quién fue esa persona que me salvó la vida, lo que tengo claro es que era un humano, por el latir de su corazón y su respiración agitada. Tome mi pequeño bolso y salí de mi habitación para salir con Jake y Nessie.

-Hasta que te dignas a bajar-renegó Nessie.

-Perdón-susurré y le sonreí a Jake, el cuál disimuladamente me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, salgamos-Nessie jaló a Jacob, lo cual hizo que rodara los ojos, como odiaba que hiciera eso y que Jake se dejara.

-Luego nos vemos-dije a Edward, Bella y Alice que se encontraban en la casa.

Salí y me subí al auto en la parte de atrás, como siempre Nessie estaba de copiloto y Jake conducía. Nos dirigimos a la plaza y ahí Nessie se encontró con unos amigos por lo que nos abandonó a Jake y a mí.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Nessie?-le pregunté, aunque en verdad los dos sabíamos que iban mal, mal, mal.

-Mal-justo lo que pensaba.- En realidad no quiero hablar sobre ella y como tendré que decirle lo que pasa. ¿Que te parece si vamos al sanitario?-levantó una ceja y me sonrió.

-Mujeres-le sonreí y me mordí el labio.

-Vamos Ashton, siempre vamos al de mujeres, es hora de que me complazcas a mí-hizo puchero como niño pequeño.

-¿Acaso no te complazco?-puse cara triste por lo que Jake quito su puchero y me tomó de la cintura.

-Claro que lo haces-me susurró en el oído.

Me jaló hacia el baño y sin que nadie se diera cuenta entramos al de mujeres, para suerte de los dos no había nadie más así que nos metimos al baño grande para inválidos y con desesperación le quité su playera, eĺ se acercó a mí y me besó con lujuria, mordió levemente mi labio inferior y colocó sus manos en mi cintura, lentamente fue quitando mi blusa mientras yo me ocupaba en desabrochar sus jeans. Acaricié su espalda mientras eĺ besaba lentamente mi hombro izquierdo, no sé como empecé a sentir esto por Jacob, ni cuando empezamos a mirarnos de esta manera pero definitivamente no me arrepentía. Lo sé, debería sentirme mal por Nessie, por hacerle esto... por quitarle de esta manera a Jake, pero bien dicen que en el corazón no se manda, ¿no? Sin darme cuenta Jacob ya había quitado mis shorts y había bajado mis bragas, tomó mis muslos y me acorraló contra la pared, era la cosa más placentera que había en mi vida. Se bajó los pantalones junto con sus boxers y sin más entró en mí. Gemí fuerte y él sonrió, siempre tan orgulloso de hacerme gritar.

-Shh-susurró.- nos van a descubrir-me sonrió y me besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lentamente fue entrando más en mí hasta que llegué al orgasmo, suspiré y Jake salió de mí, se colocó sus jeans y boxers y me paso mis prendas de vestir. Ya que me había puesto todo movió un poco su espalda.

-¿Otra vez rasguñandome?-preguntó.

-Lo ciento, es imposible no hacerlo.

-¿Pretextos?-me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, dile que estabas jugando con Seth y te rasguñó o algo así-no voy a mentir, en verdad me molestó eso de "Pretextos". Renesmee no tenía porqué verle la espalda a Jacob, mi Jacob.

Salimos del baño, Jake salió volando y yo me quedé un poco en el lava manos, no es que no quisiera ir con él y con Nessie, es sólo que seguía pensando en aquello del misterioso chico que me salvó la vida. No sabía quién era y eso no me agradaba. Salí del sanitario para damas y vi que Renesmee iba a pasar.

-Aquí estas. Te tengo que contar algo, pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie y quiero que lo escondas bien profundo de tus pensamientos cuando estés con mi papá, ¿vale?-Nessie se veía entusiasmada por decirme lo que tanto quería, sin embargo no compartí su emoción, estaba segura que me diría algo sobre Jake y ella.

-Esta bien, haré lo que pueda con eso de ocultarlo a Edward, sabes que es demasiado hábil husmeando en mi mente-reí falsamente, pero ella no lo notó.

-Claro, como odio su don-rodó los ojos y continúo.- En fin, lo que ocurre es que Jake y yo tuvimos nuestra primera vez, antier en nuestro claro. No tienes idea de lo tierno que es a la hora de hacerlo-no tienes idea de lo bien que conozco esa parte de él, pensé.- en serio Ashton, es perfecto. Creo que lo disfrutó, y sin duda yo lo hice. Desde ese día no sé, nuestra relación entro a tercera base; desde antier no paramos de eso, lo malo es que él se cansa demasiado y no puede más de una vez-hizo una mueca y yo me contuve para no reír, ¿Jacob? ¿Cansado de "eso"? ¿Estamos hablando de Jacob Black? Pero claro, yo sabía que no se cansaba, sólo que no quería hacerlo con ella o alguien diferente a mí.

Me invadió por primera vez un sentimiento de culpa, y es que al escuchar a Nessie tan entusiasmada hablando de su "tercera base" con Jake me daba cuenta que lo amaba y que si yo interponía en eso ella me odiaría de por vida, los Cullen me odiarían y probablemente también la manada, no podía seguir con esto. Tal vez lo de ella y Jacob no funcionaba y no era todo por mi culpa, pero gran parte sí; al final Jake no se sentía tan seguro de que no la amaba antes de que yo llegara.

-Wow, tercera base ¿eh?-le hice cara pícara y ella se sonrojó, una de las miles de cosas que envidio de ella.

- Sí. Sé que somos algo jóvenes pero estoy segura que somos el uno para el otro y quiero casarme con él-no pude evitar medio abrir la boca, ¿Casarse?

-¿Segura? No sé, creo que son demasiado jóvenes. Tú apenas tienes los 15 humanos. Debería esperar. Aunque tienes aspecto de 17 recuerda que tienes 15 Nessie, eres joven y todavía tienes mucho que vivir antes de casarte-no podía permitir que pensara en casarse con él. CASARSE.

-Tienes razón, pero al verte a ti y como piensas en ese chico misterioso cuando sólo tienes 16 veo que el amor no tiene edades-me sonrió ilusionada y yo sólo callé, no iba a ser yo la que le rompiera su corazón.

-Si tú quieres y deseas eso...-suspiré, esto no era lo mejor pero Nessie era como mi hermana y sólo quería verla feliz, aunque fuera con la persona que amo.

Caminamos hacia las bancas que había en el centro comercial y nos vimos con Jake, quien estaba comiendo como cerdo una gran hamburguesa, intenté disimular mi sonrisa al verlo de esa manera, amaba verlo comer, pero Nessie no compartía mi gusto.

-¡Jacob! Suelta eso, no comas como cerdo-gruñó Renesmee y él rápidamente soltó la gran hamburguesa.- Es hora de irnos, ya se hace tarde, ¿no crees Ashton?-se volteó hacia mí y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos al auto y subimos las bolsas de compras, la mayoría eran mías y de Nessie, las otras eran comida de Jacob y unas prendas que se había comprado.

-¿Para que compraste playeras amor? Pensé que no te gustaba comprar mucho-Nessie rió y Jake se puso algo incómodo.

-Es que, ya sabes, cuando me transformo a veces suelo romper mis playeras-era el pretexto más estúpido, sin embargo Renesmee lo creyó, la realidad es que yo soy la que suelo romper aquellas playeras. Y es que es imposible quitárselas "dulcemente y cuidadosamente".

Condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen y fruncí el ceño, sentía un aroma que no conocía, no eran los de Denali ni ningún lobo, eran vampiros, pero no conseguía recordar algún aroma. Al parecer Jake también lo notó porque estacionó y bajó sin abrirle la puerta a Nessie. Yo hice lo mismo seguida de Nessie.

Vi la cara de Esme preocupada y nos dijo en un hilo de voz que pasáramos. Pasamos y vi a aproximadamente 15 personas, no reconocía a nadie más que a los Cullen, se veían algo tensos y Bella estaba concentrada en que su escudo alcanzara a todos menos a los desconocidos, lo podía sentir.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, me llamó Alyn y espero les agrade este Fic. He hecho ya varios intentos de Fics pero nunca los termino, espero este no abandonarlo. Me ayudarían demasiado con un Review, para saber si les agradó el primer capítulo.


	2. ¿Don?

Trataba de recordar si sabía quienes eran, pero mi memoria no era muy buena y no parecía recordar ni un solo rostro de ahí. No quiero pensar que era algo malo, pero era imposible no pensarlo cuando tenías la cara de Edward de esa manera, tan tensa y preocupada, de una manera que nunca la había visto.

-Llegaron los invitados especiales-comentó con voz maliciosa uno de los rostros que no conocía. Era pálidos y tenía una cabellera oscura y larga. No suelo tomar prejuicios de la gente sólo por su aspecto, pero estaba segura que no era de las mejores personas que podían existir en el mundo vampírico.

-Podemos comenzar el trato, Aro-Carlisle no se veía muy convencido, pero eso no me sorprendió, lo que hizo que me sorprendiera es que estuviera aquí a estas horas, el solía regresar del trabajo tarde entre semana.

-¿No me presentarás a tu nueva... integrante, viejo amigo?-preguntó el tal "Aro" a Carlisle, quien no se veía convencido.

-Ella es Ashton, la transformé hace unos meses-frunció el ceño al decir lo anterior, no me molestaba que me presentara él, pero sin duda alguna prefería hacerlo yo misma.

-Ashton-sus ojos se iluminaron al decir mi nombre.- Parece que te has unido al clan Cullen demasiado joven, ¿no crees?-su sonrisa se expandió y su tono de voz no me agradaba.

-En realidad no-no me molesté en fingir un poco de cortesía en mi voz y noté que el corazón de Nessie estaba acelerado.

Una chica de cabello rubio y mirada despiadada me miró de mala gana movió su boca con disgusto. El ambiente era demasiado tenso y todos permanecían al margen.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Aro?-preguntó cordialmente Carlisle.

-En realidad no vengo por ustedes, sino por Jane. Sé que no tienen una buena relación-miro de reojo a Bella.- pero últimamente se ha sentido mal y he venido a que Ashton le ayude-me quede desconcentrada, ¿había dicho Ashton? Yo no tenía ni maestría en "enfermería vampírica" ni un don, ¿porqué lo ayudaría a la tal Jane?

-¿Ashton? Ella no tiene mucho conocimiento sobre los vampiros, Aro-esta vez hablo Esme, quien había permanecido callada e intimidada por nuestros "visitantes".

-¿De qué hablas Esme? Su don es único, es... fabuloso-sus ojos volvieron a brillar pero no me importó, ¿don?

-¿Don?-medio abrí la boca y si fuera humana, juraría que mi corazón estaría a mil. Yo no tenía don, ¿o sí?

-¿No sabías que tienes un don?-me quedé callada. ¿En verdad tenía un don?

-Aro…-susurró Carlisle, sin embargo no lo hizo lo suficientemente bajo para que yo no lo escuchara. Quería saber lo que pensaban, ¿acaso los Cullen sabían sobre mi don? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? Como odio no tener el don de Edward.

Pensé que podía tener ese don, así que lo intenté y, no lo podía creer, escuchaba todo lo que pensaban, incluso aún con el escudo de Bella sobre nosotros. ¿Esto podía ser real? Por favor, que alguien me pellizque antes de que me lo crea de verdad.

*¿Ashton tiene un don?*se preguntaba Nessie mientras fruncía el seño.  
*Sabía que era mala idea no decírselo*pensaba Edward.  
*¿Entonces no era mentira?*se preguntaba desconcentrado Carlisle.

-¿Qué don tengo?-pregunté antes de que Aro decidiera callar. Sabía que podía husmear en su mente, pero a mí no me gustaba que lo hicieran así que no lo haría.

-Regeneración, tú eres completamente inmortal, Ashton-¿regeneración? ¿Me están jugando una broma? ¿Para qué necesito regeneración si no me pasa nada? ¿Y el leer mentes? ¿Era uno aparte?- Y copias el don que quieras cuando tocas a alguien. Intenta usar el don de Bella, estoy seguro que lo lograrás-su voz se escuchaba seria, pero en su rostro podía notar esa maldad que emanaba de él. ¿En verdad era tan bueno mi don?

-¿Y en qué ayudaría eso a Jane?-preguntó Alice, haciéndome volver al mundo.

-La regeneración la puede transmitir cuando ella desee. Sólo toca a la persona que está mal y se recupera-no lo podía creer, era demasiado para mí. Simplemente no lo creía.

Salí corriendo de la casa y fui lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarme (tal vez exagero un poco, pero sí era lejos) ¿Acaso no era bueno mi don? ¿Por qué me sentía mal? Corrí hasta Alaska, lejos en un bosque que no creo que ningún humano conociera. Pero percibí un aroma diferente al mío. Definitivamente era un vampiro ¿quién se atrevió a seguirme? Utilicé el don de Bella y el de Edward, no quería que me hicieran daño.

*¿Dónde te metiste Ashton? Puedo sentirte en mi mente, vamos, ya sal. Tu don es de lo mejor, ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?* era Nessie, siempre tan inocente. Salí de su mente y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Cómo me seguiste? Pensé que no corrías tan rápido.

-Conozco tu aroma. Eres como mi hermana. ¿Te sientes bien?-vi en sus ojos preocupación y su voz estaba angustiada.

-No te preocupes, supongo que lo superaré-hice una mueca y suspiré. No quería que me consolara ella, me sentía tan mierda por lo que le hacía a sus espaldas que sin duda no podría mirarla a los ojos por un buen tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Carlisle rechazó a Aro y le dijo que tú no querrías hacerlo, menos cuando apenas sabes sobre aquello-me quedé en silencio. No conocía al tal Aro y a Jane, pero si viajaron hasta aquí sólo por ella es por algo, ¿no?

-Necesito estar sola por un tiempo, ¿no te molesta?-le pregunté aún sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No. ¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó, seguro pensó que diría que mañana por la mañana regresaría o que ese mismo día por la noche, pero no era así.

-No lo sé. Unos meses, tal vez un año-Renesmee se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva.

-¿Tanto? No creo que sea lo correcto, Ash-hace tanto que nadie me decía así. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar e incluso de matar a alguien. Me sentía tan rara, como si algo dentro de mí hubiera cambiado al momento de saber la verdad.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-le dediqué una sonrisa.- Avísale a los demás que estaré bien, y que no tiene porqué preocuparse. Les llamaré cada vez que pueda. Se los prometo… te lo prometo-por su mejilla resbaló una lágrima. Cuanto envidiaba que ella pudiera llorar y expresar sus sentimientos. La abracé fuerte y me fui.

No sé a dónde iría. Ni con qué dinero. Ni siquiera sabía si fuera seguro. Nessie regresó a mi lado y me dio algo, pensé que sería una foto para recordarla, pero no fue así. Me dio mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Sabía que te ibas a querer ir por un tiempo, he tomado tu tarjeta antes de venir y tu móvil-me dio las dos cosas y le volví a sonreír, cuanto la amaba.- Por favor, no tardes, te extrañaré.

-Estaremos en contacto, Ness-le sonreí y la volví a abrazar, este abrazó duró un poco más, pero sin llegar a la exageración.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el aeropuerto, claro, deteniéndome en una calle y pidiendo un taxi, no podía llegar tan rápido al aeropuerto sin que un humano me percibiera. No sabía a dónde ir, sólo quería escapar un poco. Compré un boleto para Italia y esperé a que mi vuelo saliera.

Después de esperar unas cuantas horas, llamaron para mi vuelo, así que pase por todas las "pruebas" y abordé el avión. No es que fuera rica o millonaria, pero gastaba en lo que creía necesario, por lo que elegí los asientos de zona alta y no los de turistas, por lo que tenía mi propio asiento, sin embargo a pocos pasos estaba el del otro, no pude saber quién era, pero era un vampiro, estaba segura. Tenía un aspecto de unos 18 años y su piel era pálida, sus cabellos tenían un aspecto despeinado y sus pupilentes eran color azul. Parece que me había visto, por lo que volteó y frunció el seño.

-¿Eres Ashton Cullen?-preguntó. No sabía qué contestar. ¿Era acaso de los que venían con Aro? Volví a poner el escudo de Bella y negué con la cabeza.

-Me llamo Alaska-¿Alaska? ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa Ashton? ¿ALASKA? ¿Como el estado?- ¿Tú?- cambié de tema para que no sospechara.

-Alec, ¿segura que no eres Ashton? Estoy seguro que eres la que estaba… olvídalo-negó con la cabeza y me voltee hacia la ventana.

El chico se levantó y fue al asiento de enfrente, donde estaba una chica algo débil, obviamente, Jane. ¿Y si le decía que sí era Ashton y curaba a la chica? Alec se veía preocupado y supuse que era su "compañera", como suelen llamar a las esposas los vampiros. Dude un momento pero al final me levanté y fui hasta donde estaban. Faltaban unos 5 minutos para que el avión saliera, así que no había casi nadie a excepción de una anciana que al momento de tomar su lugar quedó perdidamente dormida. Me acerqué y carraspee un poco, sabía que no era necesario pero algunas costumbres de cuando era humana se habían quedado.

-Lo siento, no estaba segura de decirte quién era. Soy Ashton, la chica que buscaban, supongo ella es Jane, ¿no?-pregunté y el chico medio abrió la boca.

-Sí, ¿la ayudarás?-su voz estaba esperanzada y sus ojos brillaron un poco.

-Claro, sólo que no sé cómo es esto. Hace unas horas me enteré de aquello por lo que no sé qué hacer-baje la mirada apenada. En verdad quería ayudar, sólo no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Sólo tócala-me dijo.

Acerqué mi mano a la chica y empecé a sentirme mareada, mientras la chica recuperaba sus fuerzas.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Dejen Reviewes, me animarían demasiado. Gracias por seguir la historia bibi vulturi :) Xx_


	3. Vulturi

Desperté en un lugar demasiado raro, era negro, sin ventanas y las paredes eran color rojo. ¿Dónde estaba? En la habitación no había más que una cama y un pequeño sillón color rojo, no conocía el lugar y me estaba espantando. ¿Acaso me había secuestrado? Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y vi un pasillo estrecho.

-Despertaste-dijo una chica cuyo aspecto se me hacía conocido. ¿Jane? -

¿Eres Jane?-pregunté.

-Me recuerdas-sonrió.- No me presenté como debía. Me llamo Jane Vulturi y bueno, me salvaste-me sonrió agradecida y se apresuró a decir.- Después de hacerlo, te debilitaste y caíste inconsciente, es algo raro en vampiros pero supongo que, por alguna manera de decirlo, extraje tu energía. Estuviste así durante una semana, pensamos que ya no despertarías-calló un momento y me quedé inmóvil. ¿Acaso estaba en su casa? -

¿Esta es tu casa?-pregunté y la chica rió y negó con su dedo índice con una expresión perfecta.

-Este es el castillo Vulturi, al parecer los Cullen no le tomaron importancia para mencionarlo-¡Los Cullen! Seguro estarían preocupados, dije que les marcaría.

-Disculpa, ¿tienen mi móvil?-ella sacó de una bolsa del pantalón de mezclilla mi móvil y me volvió a sonreír.

-Lo tome, pensé que lo querrías y te lo traía cuando te vi-no le tome mucha importancia y llamé a Nessie. Buzón. Intenté llamar a Jacob y me contestó a la primera sonada.

-¿Ashton? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has contestado? Dios, estábamos tan preocupados. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estás? No debiste salir corriendo. ¿Estás bien?-su voz estaba preocupada y me sacó una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Jake, estoy bien. Nessie no contesta, ¿pasa algo?-se quedó callado. Mala señal.- Jake, ¿Qué pasó?

-Le dije que no quería casarme aún y que nos diéramos un tiempo. Al parecer está un poco deprimida y los Cullen me odian. Tranquila, no te mencioné-mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

-Tengo que colgar, te llamo luego. Besos-colgué y llamé a Alice, ella siempre estaba con el móvil en las manos.

-¿ASHTON?-preguntó tan alto que tuve que separar un poco la bocina de mis orejas.

-Alice, estoy bien. Perdón por no haber llamado. ¿Cómo están?-pregunté y pude escuchar los brincos de Alice.

-Bien, preocupados pero les dije que no tenían porqué, vi una visión de ti con un chico, no sé bien quién es pero de atrás se ve bien. Sabía que estabas bien. No sabes lo mucho que extraño a mi acompañante de compras-estaba segura que había hecho un puchero, reí y recordé por lo que llamaba.

-¿Está Nessie?-Alice soltó un pequeño "Oh".

-Claro, últimamente está algo triste, supongo que hablaste con Black-hice una mueca.

-Sí, pesé que ella estaría con él. Me contó un poco, no mucho-pero estaba segura del por qué de aquello.

-Te la paso-después de unos segundos escuché un "gracias" apagado de Nessie y como cerró su puerta.

-No sabes cuánto te necesito Ashton. Jacob cortó conmigo, me pidió tiempo, pero es obvio que ese tiempo es eterno. Sabía que no tenía que comer esos chocolates, sabía que no era tiempo para el matrimonio. Demonios, moriré sola y con 7 gatos-fue inevitable no reír y me mordí el labio un poco, no sabía qué decir.

-Nessie, no estés triste por Jacob. Seguro hay mil chicos más que se mueren por ti. Aparte él volverá, te lo aseguro-porqué si no lo hace, lo mataré, completé en mi mente.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó.

-Segura. Ahora suelta ese helado y sal a divertirte-ella rió y sonreí.- Tengo que colgar, te quiero. Nos vemos pronto-colgué después de escuchar un "yo igual Ash". En ese momento recordé que Jane estaba enfrente de mí.- Lo siento. ¿Entonces que es el castillo Vulturi?-pregunté frunciendo el seño.

-Oh, somos los que aplicamos las leyes a los vampiros, ¿sabes sobre las leyes, cierto?

-Claro-y es que Carlisle me hizo leerlas mil veces y aprendérmelas todas, artículo por artículo. Pero jamás me dijo quién las aplicaba y yo no pregunté.

-Bueno, nosotros las hacemos valer. Tranquila, no somos malos aunque así nos vean todos, es sólo… apariencia-sonrió y pude notar un pequeño hoyuelo en sus mejillas.

-Wow, no sabía sobre ustedes. Sorprendente. Ahora tengo que irme, ¿tienes mi tarjeta de crédito?-no quería ser descortés pero quería irme y alejarme del mundo de vampiros.

-Está en tus jeans, pero antes tienes que ir con Aro, te ha organizado una fiesta. Tenemos una vidente, no tan buena como tu… bueno, Alice. Pero puede ver algunas cosas. Predijo que hoy despertarías, así que la organizaron para hoy-me sonrió y ahora se veían más claros sus hoyuelos.

-¿En serio? Qué pena, no me he aseado, mi cabello seguro es un desorden y no tengo que ponerme-bajé la mirada y Jane rió.

-No te preocupes, todo cubierto, ven, vamos a mi habitación-me jaló y en pocos segundo estábamos ahí.

Su habitación era linda, color celeste y había unos cuantos artistas pegados en su pared (claro, italianos, supongo. Excepto el grandioso Zac Efron). Su cama era color morado, tenía piso forrado por una alfombra color celeste y tenía tres poof; tenía un televisor, un modem de internet, una Mac y una mesita de noche. Un cuarto común para una chica de su edad, mi edad. Lo que me sorprendió era una pequeña, diminuta ventana a lo alto.

-Convencí a Aro de poner una ventana pequeña, fue difícil, pero lo conseguí-sonrió. Seguro había visto mi cara sorprendida. También había una puerta a lado de la cama.

-Es lindo-dije y sonreí.

-Gracias. Bien, en esa puerta hay un armario y dentro hay otra puerta, es un baño. Ponte lo que desees y aséate, que no es por nada, pero apestas a lobo-sonrió y reí. Sabía a lo que se refería. Los lobos apestaban a perro mojado.

Entré junto con ella al armario, era enorme, casi como el de Alice, ella se quedó en el armario viendo unos vestidos y yo me metí al baño. Al ver el lugar donde me encontraba cuando desperté pensé que todo sería así; pero creo que era como Jane decía. Apariencias, eran el "gobierno vampírico" y tenían que tener fachada elegante y maligna, supongo. Después de media hora en el baño acabé y salí. Jane seguí ahí, no podía subirse el cierre de su vestido. Reí, me recordó a Ness.

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunté y ella volteó a verme.

-Por favor-su cabello suelto se veía hermoso, era color castaño claro y lacio.

-Espero no te moleste que haya tomado la toalla-le respondí apenada.

-Claro que no, para eso está-terminé de subirle el cierre y se volteó.

-Gracias. Bien, ahí hay ropa interior y ahí están los vestidos, agarra lo que quieras-sonrió y salió con unas zapatillas en sus manos.

Se veía agradable. Su vestido era color rosa pálido y le llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, sus zapatillas un poco más fuertes y combinaban a la perfección con su tono de piel. Nunca fui buena para escoger vestidos, así que me puse ropa interior y la llamé.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó.

-No soy buena con los vestidos. ¿Me ayudas a escoger uno?-le pregunté y ella sonrió.

-Claro. Bien, viendo tu tono de piel sería algo claro o fuerte que resalte el tono de tu piel. ¿Prefieres azul celeste o rojo?-me quedé pensando. El azul me gustaba pero sentía que el rojo me iba bien.

-Rojo-observó los vestidos y sacó uno color rojo intenso pegado y sin tirantes.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó y su expresión de felicidad me recordó demasiado a Alice.

-Perfecto. ¿Zapatos?-ella lo pensó y fue por unas zapatilla altas color rojo intenso, como el vestido. Le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y salió.

Tome las prendas y me quité la toalla, me las puse y me observé en un espejo. Se veía bien y al parecer Jane y yo éramos de la talla. Salí y vi como Jane se pintaba arriba de su cama con un espejo pequeño. No veía la necesidad de pintarse, se veía perfecta sin maquillaje pero vi que no era polvo, sino rímel y brillo labial.

-¿Quieres un poco?-preguntó Jane.

Me senté alado de ella y tomé un labial rojo, me lo puse y tome un poco de rímel transparente. Cuando terminamos eran las 6 y Jane se exaltó.

-Llegaremos tarde, vamos-me volvió a jalar y no entendí lo de "tarde". Éramos vampiros, imposible llegar "tarde".

Llegamos a una puerta grande y Jane me tomó del brazo, lo que me sorprendió un poco pero aún así no le dije nada. Entramos al salón donde había unos 100 vampiros, no reconocía ningún rostro excepto uno, el del novio de Jane y el de Aro. Entrando Aro pido que hiciéramos un brindis por mí, lo cual fue algo atento y halagador, después de eso salió junto con otros dos y empezó a sonar música.

-¡Oh por Dios, Ashton! ¡Amo esa canción! ¿Te molesta si voy por…? Ya sabes, un chico-reí y le dije que no, esperaba verla acompañada de Alec, sin embargo tomó a otro, igualmente lindo pero no comparaba a Alec.

-Parece que mi hermana te ha dejado sola-dijo alguien detrás de mí. No reconocí la voz así que voltee y vi a Alec. ¿Hermana? Al parecer mis pensamientos sobre ellos dos eran erróneos.

-Sí, creo-le sonreí y estoy segura que si fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado demasiado. No había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo a grandes rasgos, y es que de lejos se veía bien, pero definitivamente de cerca era perfecto.

Pensarás que exagero al decir que era perfecto, pero no, sus facciones eran perfectas y sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, sin embargo en las orillas se notaba el color gris, algo extraño pero hermoso. Cierto, tenía aspecto fachoso y su cabello estaba despeinado, pero le daba un aspecto natural y despreocupado. Era imposible no notar su cicatriz en la ceja que lo hacía ver como un chico malo, y estoy segura de que había sido cuando era humano. Obviamente, no tenía oportunidad con un chico como él.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, trataré de subir uno diario e igualmente espero que me dejen un Review. Gracias a bibi vulturi por seguir el fic y a carmen cullen93 por seguirlo y ponerlo en favorito. Si alguna conoce un Fic de Alec que no sea con Ness o de Jake o Seth, me gustaría leerlo. Espero Reviews3


End file.
